Homework
by strikelight angel
Summary: Ichigo was supposed to concentrate all his efforts on his make-up assignments in order to avoid expulsion from school. But he found himself unable to string even a sentence together, all because a certain blonde was making things so difficult for him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates

**Pairing: **Urahara/Ichigo

**Summary: **Ichigo was supposed to concentrate all his efforts on his make-up assignments in order to avoid expulsion from school. But he found himself unable to string even a sentence together...all because a certain blonde was making things so difficult for him.

-

**Homework**

-

Ichigo was neither a model student nor a school geek, but he had enough sense to know that if he did not finish his make-up homework and assignments, he could forget about graduating. After all, butt-kicking the hollows and arrancars was hardly an acceptable excuse for his class teacher, who, last week, had almost smashed his head into the ground for his lack of attendance.

Hence, he had swore to dedicate the whole weekend into his school work and nothing else, and even going as far as to inform Rukia and Renji that they would have to take care of the hollows on their own for the next 48 hours.

However, he had not counted on his neighbor's untimely renovation of their house this weekend, of all times! The noise pollution was more than enough to split his head, and hopes of completing any work suddenly seemed like a far fetch wish.

And this was precisely the reason he found himself where he currently was!

Just why he thought he could get any peace by coming _here_ was beyond him. While the atmosphere was much quieter and calmer here, his concentration level was much worse than when the noise was drilling his skull open at home. Ichigo tried his best to ignore a certain shopkeeper hovering beside him, but it was taking a lot of efforts, since the said man was _staring_ at him rather intently, as though inspecting every inch of him without actually touching him. Those deep green eyes were probably undressing him and-

Argghhh! Ichigo nearly broke his pen into two in his frustration, trying to will his thoughts to stop wondering so perversely. And the badly hidden snort that followed was clearly not helping matters. The object of his fascinatio- no _distraction_ was obviously having fun at _his_ expense. He knew it was his fault for reacting so easily to the other's trivial provocation (and Urahara hadn't even done anything yet!), but he couldn't stop the redness creeping up his face at the man's undivided attention.

As if he could actually think of anything sagacious to write for his literature paper when a pair of eyes were roving all over him!

Taking a look at his paper, which was almost completely empty except for the title of the essay, Ichigo had had enough. He turned to the other man and snapped irritably. "Can't you going to stop staring?!"

The older man merely raised an eyebrow at him under his stupid hat, but Ichigo could easily detect the undercurrent of amusement in his tone when he spoke. "What's wrong, Kurosaki-san? My eyes are free to wonder anywhere they want, right? It's not like I am making any noise"

"Your eyes are not wondering _anywhere_. They're staring explicitly at me, so stop it already", the teen glowered hotly as he tried not to look directly into the blonde's eyes, because he had a strong tendency to lose coherency whenever he did so. Ichigo swore there was something seriously hypnotic about those orbs.

"But I enjoyed staring at you", the undertone of amusement had now turned into complete mirth as Ichigo's face once again flamed up in intense mortification.

"But I can't concentrate with you gawking at me like an idiot", Ichigo grumbled lamely, losing more of his will at the moment. He knew this was what Urahara wanted. Vaguely, the teen wondered how the other could do so much to him with just his eyes and some chosen words alone. Was he really that pathetic?

"Well, then don't", Urahara replied, as his greyish green orbs lit up mischievously. Before Ichigo could come up with a suitable retort, the other's hands were circling around his waist, pulling him towards his chest. "I believe that _I_ need your attention more"

"Ura-Urahara!" Ichigo squeaked as the other began nibbling his earlobe seductively, their faces brushing comfortably. The hands around him tightened as he felt the lips moved on to his neck instead, sucking gently on the delicate skin there. The teen groaned slightly as pleasure shot up his spine at the other's sensual ministrations.

Ichigo gave up trying to be sensible as he put his hands behind the other's neck. He turned his head towards the blonde, just as Urahara pressed forward. Their lips clashed in a passionate kiss. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss as the heat built up gradually between them. He could feel something fumbling with the hem of his navy shirt, before a hand started caressing his abdomen teasingly, drawing playful circles.

_Oh gods!_ Ichigo arched into the touch without breaking the kiss, every fiber of him craving for more attention. Urahara was…addictive, for the lack of a better word.

After a while, both of them broke apart for air. Ichigo panted slightly, but almost panicked when he heard a shuffling sound next door. He had almost forgotten about the other occupants in the house. The mere thought of Tessai suddenly barging into the room on them made Ichigo paled visibly. He quickly tried to flatten his crumpled shirt and untangled himself from the other man.

Urahara chuckled lightly as he read Ichigo's thoughts. But then, even he himself wouldn't want to be caught in the act by someone like Tessai. Gently, he smoothed the wildly ruffled orange locks of his lover, before picking up their cups from the table.

He stood up and Ichigo looked up at him questioningly. "I'm going to get us some hot tea, this one is cold", he said with a small smile. Ichigo merely nodded, a mild blush still coloring his face. It made him look all the more irresistible to Urahara.

When Urahara closed the door lightly behind him, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he was going to have the peace needed to get his work done...

"Ah, Kurosaki-san", his lover's voice called suddenly from somewhere near the door. "I've spilled tea all over my clothes, would you mind helping me out of it?"

Or so he thought.

--

There you're my, second fic for this pairing. I've been suffering writer's block for a whole week, so I hope this came out readable.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
